Fairy Tail Z(Adopted)
by natsuki DDS
Summary: a boy named Takeshi travels the world of earthland while still be a member of the fairy tail guild will he survives the challenge? as he is the incarnation of the great saiyan Story is adopted from Fairy Tail Z by DiscoStu 09 please read RnR
1. Chapter 4: The Test

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail or Dragon Ball/Z/GT**

**An adopted version same on first 3 so I just skipped it like or no YP**

Chapter 4: The Test

As Takeshi and the others went to the backyard the whole guild is curious about the boy power

"I can't wait to fight! Can we start now?" Takeshi asked in excitement thinking about the challenge he's going to have

"Wait until the preparations is done sonny" Makarov answered the questions as he separated and tied both Natsu and Gray while hearing those two arguing to each other

"PERVERT WHY DO I HAVE TO STUCK WITH YOU" Natsu shouted with a large vein on his head

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE YOURE THE ONE THAT MADE US STUCK!" Gray shouted also with a large vein

"Both of you please silence!" said Makarov as he's finished to prepare the backyard

"Now Takeshi show us your capabilities and fight well!" Makarov warned him as he moved away

"Alright now I'm full of energy, and then let's fight!" Takeshi shouted as he balled his fist and started to charge at Laxus

He swung his arm to his direction with his might but Laxus dodged the attack and backed from the attack as he smirked "ha-ha is that an attack so slow!" Laxus commented on the attack

"So you're the fast one then I have to use this!" As Takeshi said his body is engulfed with purple aura and a magic circle "Taiyoken!" Suddenly a white flash emitting from his body making a lot of people can't see after the light has dissipated Takeshi is seen behind Laxus and kicking him up in the air and then he jumped up following Laxus and kicked him many times and then kicked him to the ground making him fall

Some of the members that watched them looked in awe and have their jaws dropped because the mighty Laxus is beaten up by the saiyan

Laxus then standed on his feet "I think it's not the time to hold back I'm serious now! "As Laxus taking a deep breath and a magic circle started to appear before him and then he shouted "Lightning Dragon Roar!" a burst of yellow streamed energy started to came out of his mouth as he shouted and its pointed to Takeshi

But Takeshi stood there and preparing for the blow he started to focus on his Ki as the purple colored aura that engulfed his body become bigger and then a big magic circle centering his arm as he posed "Ka…Me…Ha…Me…" "Well I'm not really sure about this but here goes nothing!" He thought to himself his hands that been posed to the right position started to emanating a light blue energy "Ha!" He shoots a blast of light blue energy the yellow and the light blue blast of energy clashes with each other as the both mages still keeping up with their power the yellow and light blue energy started to release a white light and the energy explode

Each of them still fighting with each other kicking, punching they took a hit from each attack and landed a lot of hits to each other both backed away as they huffing and panting from the fight and then they started to charge to each other but Makarov stopped them

"Hey Gramps don't stop me now I'm still fighting this bastard" Laxus complained to Makarov

"Yeah Master I also want to fight him more!" Takeshi also complained to Makarov

"Sorry but we already see his capabilities so I think I have to stop the both of you since a saiyan is a born fighter and Takeshi will have the upper hand in close combat" said Makarov as he tried to calm both of them

"Oh Natsu Gray it's the turn for both of you" Makarov told the two while untying the both of them

"Alright now I can beat that pervert!" Natsu jumped in happiness with stars in his eyes

"Is that so droopy eyes? Then let see who's going to beat who! "Gray scowled at Natsu as he charged at Natsu with his fist balled up

Natsu defending the blow and charged at Gray with his fist also balled up as he shouted battle cries

Takeshi, Laxus, Makarov and the guild members stand to watch the fight between the Dragon Slayer and The Ice Mage

Both landed punch to each other while still moving and circling the yard Gray backed and posed with his two hands and a magic circle started to appear "Ice-Make Hammer!" an ice hammer started to appear he gripped the ice hammer and swung it to Natsu but Natsu dodged and counter with a kick Natsu moved to Gray and his fist started to be engulfed with flames and then he shouted" Fire Dragon Iron Claw!" The attack landed on Gray

"Maybe Gray can also be a good opponent" Takeshi thought to himself as he watched the two

The both of them look exhausted and then Makarov stopped the fight

"Very good but it seems the both of you are exhausted I decided it is a draw" Makarov said while smiling to the two

"Thanks Gramps but I'm not exhausted yet so I want another round" Natsu said as he panting and then he fallen to the ground and then snored and rested like a baby

"Same here" Gray said in agreement to Natsu as he fallen to the ground as well and then snored like a baby

"It looks like our test is done right master?" Takeshi asked to Makarov

"Of Course but a lot had happened today so let's return to the lobby" Makarov answered while chuckling at the sleeping duos

"Alright Master" Takeshi said while carrying both Natsu and Gray

"Humph I'm at the second floor if you need me" Laxus said as he walked away from them

"What's wrong with him?" Takeshi thought to himself

**So is that good I hope so RnR folks **

**Based on DiscoStu09 Fairy Tail Z with adoption**


	2. Chapter 5: Introduction

**Like it folks recommended no like YP RnR please **

Chapter 5: Introduction

As Makarov and Takeshi entered the guild the whole guild is scrambled with joy because they have a new member and decided to throw a welcome party

"Congratulations for your victory" Said Erza to Takeshi

Takeshi told Erza "Nah it wasn't that much of a win because master stopped the fight"

"Is that so then why don't you introduce yourself to everyone?" Erza asked while pulling his left hand and running to the table where all the younger ones gather

"Um… Hi as you might guess I'm Takeshi a saiyan and it's nice to meet you all" Takeshi told everyone who was gathering around the Table and the asleep Gray and Natsu is awoke making Takeshi put them to the ground

"Okay now our turn I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" Natsu told everyone of them

"I'm Gray. Gray Fullbuster" the young dark blue haired mage introduced himself

"Gray your clothes" Cana told Gray

"Wha- my clothes!" Gray was running around searching for his missing clothes leaving the group

"Oh I forgot my name Cana. Cana Alberona" the girl introduced herself she was the same age as Gray and her hair is tied like a ponytail she wore an orange dress

"And of course you know me I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet" the young swordsman introduced herself

"My name's Levy. Levy McGarden" a girl with short blue hair introduced herself. She has brown eyes, a pearl necklace around her neck; she wore a yellow shirt, and brown skirt while wearing brown sandals

"Name's Mirajane Strauss" The white haired teen introduced herself. She has ocean blue eyes. She wore a dark skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned by some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also has a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon.

"I'm Elfman." The boy with tan skin, white hair, and wearing a blue suit introduced himself.

"I'm Lisanna. And I'm Elfman and Mira's little sister." The little white haired girl introduced herself.

"Well that explain the white hair" Takeshi said earning a nod from them

"And of course you haven't forgotten us I'm Macao Conbolt and He's Wakaba Mine" Macao said as he's pointing to the direction of Wakaba. Macao has dark blue hair that spiked up and wore a long blue shirt and grey pants. He told Takeshi about his and Wakaba Magic that he's using a **Purple Flare Magic**. Which is a variation of normal fire magic but Takeshi isn't shocked about hearing that. He's already heard about from a lower class fellow who also once elite class but became a lower class with the same incident his grandfather is having.

But he is shocked to hear about the second older mage magic whose name is Wakaba he have a pompadour like brown hair and wore an orange shirt with a cream jacket and dark brown pants. Because of the fact that he uses **Smoke Magic** Making him being able to control a pink smoke substance. He is surprised to hear a smoke that can be used as a weapon.

"But I have a question what magic do all of you use?" Takeshi asked curiously "but I already knew about Natsu using Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Gray using Ice Make Magic, and Erza using Reequip Magic" He looked to the three with a grin on his face and they nodded happily

"I use Solid Script which is a form of Letter Magic" Levy said as she took out a pen and wrote the words 'Fire'. Flames then erupted and Natsu started to dive in but after a few moments it disappeared making his head touched the ground making some of the people laugh at him

"That's cool but what about you three?" Takeshi commented and asked while looking at the Strauss Siblings making the girl blush a little

"We use Take –Over Magic" Mira answered "We can transform but we use different aspect"

"I use Beast Soul Take-Over" Elfman answered with a sad tone "I'm still using a partial take over so it's not completely done yet"

"I use Animal Soul Take-Over" Lisanna answered with a happy face while transforming her whole body into a bird then changed back

Elfman looked at LIsanna with a sad look noticing this Takeshi cheered him "Don't worry your partial take over is cool I know shortly one day you'll master it in no time!" hearing this the sad looking Elfman became a little happier

"And lastly I use Satan Soul Take-Over" said Mira while looking at Takeshi

"What about you Cana?" Takeshi asked her

"Well I use card magic" Cana answered with a little blush

"Now all of you are getting along now then Takeshi what color and where do you want your guild stamp?" Makarov asked while approaching him

"Red on the left below shoulder" Said Takeshi

"Okay then what about you Natsu?" Makarov asked while finishing stamping the area Takeshi asked

"Then I'm going to have it the same as Takeshi but at the right one!" Natsu answering happily

"It's done now go along now" said Makarov as he finished stamping at Natsu requested place

"Hey running along now right?" said Erza while looking at Takeshi

"Yeah I thought you're alone now" said Takeshi as he approached her

"For one year I've still wondered are you strong now? Or are you still the same Erza in one year ago?" He asked while sighing

"As you said I don't know whether I'm strong or not but at least I can take care of myself now" She answered with a smile

"Still that one thing to be worried about" said Takeshi

"ERZA LETS FINISH OUR FIGHT NOW!" Mira shouted while still looking for Erza

"THEN LET'S GO YOU STUPID WITCH!" Erza took the opportunity to strike her

Both of their fists clashed with each other. Mira took the opportunity to counter her with a round-house kick

"Man they will break the guild like this" Takeshi deadpanned

"She stopped me from fighting but she also fight, bummer" Natsu muttered under his breath

**So that's good right? Hope so please RnR it's for motivation I'm willing to write if someone just gives their time to show what's wrong and good help please! RnR folks I'm waiting for it**


	3. Chapter 6:New Eye and First Mission

**Well since I'm lazy to wait here another one of the continuation and sorry for the long update I have a lot of internet bills**

Chapter 6: New Eye and First Mission

It's already night so Takeshi decided to go to the boys dorm and Natsu probably missing after that then Makarov informed Takeshi that the boys dorm is wreck because the strongest yet clumsy mage of the guild destroyed it his name is Gildarts making him has nowhere to go but Natsu came back and suggested him to stay at his new place.

The Next Day

Right Now we see Takeshi talking to the Guild Master

"Master what is it that you want from me?" He asked

"I have some good news for you" Makarov then replies

"What is it master?" he asked again

"I want to take you to a dear old friend of mine Porlyusica today" he told him

"Who?" Takeshi asked raising an eyebrow making Makarov chuckle

"Someone that who's going to give you a new eye" He said with a smile while looking at him that is shock/surprised

"She knows how to do such thing?"

"Yup!"

"Wow… all my life I only heard about transferring organs not making them" Takeshi whispered knowing about the woman ability that must be an expert at something like that

"Good Morning, Master! Good Morning, Takeshi!" the two turned their heads to see the Strauss siblings

"Good Morning to you too, Lisanna." Makarov and Takeshi greeted her happily

"SNOW CONE"

"FLAME BRAIN"

Everyone turned to the voice and saw Natsu and Gray were at it again

"Oh man can they ever stop?" Takeshi spoke while sighing

KA-BONK

At the incident Natsu and Gray were seen on the floor with large bumps on their heads it was Erza she stopped the two from fighting

"Now will you two stop acting childish?" Erza asked to them with her killing intent slowly increasing

"Y-Yes" the two answered with a nervous face and they sweat dropped bullets

"Good remember the entire guild members are our family and our _nakama" _Erza spoke earning a nod from everyone else and her killing intent is also lowered

"Good Speech" Takeshi complimented her

"Thank you"

"Now Takeshi shouldn't we take our leave?" Makarov spoke up as both he and Takeshi stood up

"Oh? Then we should" Takeshi answered

"Where are you going master?" Erza and Levy asked

"We're heading the East Forest to visit a friend. We'll be back soon" Makarov answered as he and Takeshi walked out the guild

The East Forest

As the two walked through the forest, Takeshi took a look to the forest. It was a very beautiful place with a beautiful landscape, full of nothing but different kind of animals running around, along with different types of plants and flowers in sizes. After 5 minutes of walking, the two came across a giant tree that has a front door.

"She lives in a hollow tree?" Takeshi asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes. Yes she does" Makarov said as he came to the door and knocked it. "Porlyusica, it's me Makarov"

There was complete silence for a few seconds of waiting. But the two heard footsteps making their way down the stairs. The door opened up and it showed an elderly woman.

She is slim and tall with pink hair, tied in a bun on the back of her head by two large pins with crescent moon-shaped edges, and with two bangs of hair left framing her face. She has reddish eyes, and a beauty mark located below her mouth, on the left side of her face. She wore dark green blouse with a tie around the collar, with a long matching skirt and simple shoes. She also sports a crimson colored cape, with a wide collar decorated by massive dragon horn like decorations protruding outwards, and edges adorned by white, arch like motifs.

"What do you want Makarov?" She asked glaring at the man. She then turned her attention to Takeshi and saw his brown furry tail. "And who is this saiyan boy?"

Takeshi looked at Makarov and saw him sweating. Then he turned again to the woman "So you knew I'm Takeshi a saiyan. And actually the saiyans are almost extinct" He saw the woman looked a bit shock because of his statement "And I'm a new member to Fairy Tail"

Makarov flinched when he saw his old friend turn to him. "Yes well… I was wondering if you could help him with his right eye problem in case you've noticed the eye patch. As a favor for me and the Guild. Please for old times' sake?"

There was a moment of silence between them. The old pink haired woman turned her attention back to Takeshi again and sighed. "Fine But as soon as we're finished you two must leave. Understand?"

Makarov nodded really fast while Takeshi nodded calmly and both headed inside

"Humans… and saiyans" she muttered as she entered and closed the door

"Nice Place" Takeshi commented looking at all sorts of medicines, herbs, etc.

"Sit over there." Porlyusica ordered pointing to a stool which the saiyan nodded too and went to it. She then walked to a cabinet and took out a red book. She skimmed through it and stopped at a page. She walked to Takeshi and removed the eye patch looking at the empty eye socket.

"I wonder why master is so scared of her…" He thought looking at her

"How did you lose your eyes?" She asked to him

"I give it to someone else" He answered

"So you're the one who gives his eye to Erza" She said

"How did you know?" Makarov and Takeshi asked with a bit shock

She told them "Makarov you and Rob brought her here when she arrives remember?"

"Oh that's why" they both said

"Finished"

"Really can I look?" Takeshi asked

"Okay here the mirror" she said while giving him the mirror

"Wow I haven't seen it in a long time" he said as he holds the mirror and touching his new eye

"Now…. Since we're finished You humans can go now!" Porlyusica spoke with a loud noise making them nervous

"Alright we're leaving come Takeshi!" Makarov sweat dropped with the glare he accept

"Okay thank you"

"No problem now you humans go away I hate humans!" She demanded with a large vein

"But I'm a saiyan!" Takeshi spoke up

"Human, Saiyans no difference!"

"Okay we're leaving lets go Master" He said

After that….

In The Guild

We still see Natsu and Gray duke it out in the endless rivalry until Erza stopped them again and now the guild master and Takeshi had already there(the guild of course) they chuckled at the insanity of the boys

"Hmm… what should I do?" Takeshi said while looking at the request board

'*The request board is a board filled with nothing but papers some has its own value of work and can be done by any class of mage'

"Hi what are you doing?" Erza asked while looking for a job too

"Ah! I'm looking for a job still can't find one good enough thought" he said with a surprised look on his face

"Same here"

"Hnn..."He thought while focusing "Ah found one!" He shouted while grabbing a piece of paper

"What job did you found?" Erza asked

"A treasure hunt!" he said while showing the paper. _The paper says 200.000 jewels for finding the rare sweet and yet creamy strawberry cheesecake and the rare golden arms in the city of Fiore! Note: it's located somewhere in the city restaurant_

"Sounds interesting can I come?" She asked while blushing lightly

"Of Course if you didn't mind!"

"Thanks"

"Don't Mind it now let's search for that thing!" He spoke with a smile

"Okay"

Now we see them searching all over the town each edges and also they ask the townspeople and finding no clue of where is this restaurant?

"Man we still have no clue about this restaurant and yet the food will go rotten!" Takeshi s grumbled while saying it

"Absolutely and the sweet taste will go waste!" Erza said in agreement

"Han! I smell strawberries!" He said while pointing to a Restaurant that seems to be in a bad shape

"So do I!" She said "Let's go in!"

"Yeah Come on!" Takeshi said while he barged the door

"Is this where the golden arms is located?" Erza asked to the old man that was finished making a strawberry dish even if there is no customer

"Welcome to this old restaurant can I take your order please?" the old man asked and then noticed the question "ah so you young children coming here for the golden arms it is here but please taste this dish first"

"Okay" both Erza and Takeshi answered as they took a spoon for them and ate the dish and noticed that the dish is a strawberry cheesecake "Delicious!" both of them answered with a delightful smile

"Wait it says _200.000 jewels for finding the rare sweet and yet creamy strawberry cheesecake and the rare golden arms in the city of Fiore! _It means you made them the cake and the golden arms?" Erza asked not noticing Takeshi

"Yes and here the golden arms I don't need them anymore"

"Really old man? Thanks!" Takeshi smiled because he had the most delightful strawberry cheesecake and have been given the golden arms

"Don't worries I'm sure people will come anyway" The old man answered

"Thank you old man/sir" both Takeshi and Erza said in sync as they walked out the Restaurant

"Now let's deliver this to the requester"

Both walked to the house of the requester that surprisingly near the Restaurant

"Hello this is your golden arms and where is our payment?" Takeshi said while bringing the golden arms

"Yes thank you here it is 200.000 jewels" The man said while giving a bag full of money

"Now let's return to the guild shall we?" Era asked while both of them walked out of the house

"Yeah let's go" Takeshi said

At the Guild

Natsu and Gray has been destroying the whole guild after that Takeshi and Erza came and Erza scold at them and bla…bla…bla…bla…bla…

**Hoped that great and oh yeah I'm going to reveal Takeshi personality here it is: 35%Goku 35%Gohan and 30%Vegeta sorry for it only references so RnR please!**


	4. Chapter 7:Train you for the Future!

**Sorry for the late update I have some work in the last few days and sorry again. Do away with throwing fire at me I've been burned by my friends because of the work I do is totally wrong and I would sit in front of my computer and curse you to have made me into ashes and review, favorites, and follows is highly expected so RnR**

Chapter 7: Train you for the Future!

It's been a year since Takeshi joins a guild and even better he now has his own home. Want to guess what kind of house it is? The answer is ... a big house with a classy style. The house has two floors and guesses what? This home has two king size beds five single beds and of course a fridge! One kitchen, one large library on the top floor, a TV for each room, a secret room full of supplies just Takeshi knows, either we stop here first. And did I mention the beds are separated into their own room? Silly me, of course, and one thing is the cost for the house is approximately 1.000.000 jewels lucky eh? And the house is only a few meters away from the guild so near eh? Now we stop at the narrative because I was a bad narrator also

Morning Date: 2nd February X778

Takeshi is seen waking up from his bed refreshing and then he headed for the bathroom for a refreshing shower and then after that he walked out from the bathroom with towel wrapped around from his belly to his knee and then he headed for the wardrobe and dressed on some of his usual blue gi with his cloth wrapped around the belly to make sure the pants is tighten up then he headed for the kitchen searching for food to make breakfast and the only food around is breads, eggs, chickens, meat, lettuce, squash, apples, oranges, pineapple, and rice then he decided to make a sandwich with fried eggs and a glass of mineral water for the menu of breakfast and then he brought the menu to the table beside the kitchen and ate the food and drink the water there After that he cleaned the plate and glass and put them to their respective place. After that he headed outside and along the way to the guild he sparred with the air until the guild is seen and then he entered the guild and headed for the request board

"Work ... work ... work ... I need some money" Takeshi hummed while looking for a job

"Aha two jobs!" He said in excitement after he took two sheets of paper which read respectively:

The first paper read: labor needed for the renovation of buildings in the city of Hargeon. The reward is 300.000 jewels

The second paper read: help needed to stop the raging wild Vulcan in the east forest. The reward is 210.000 jewels

"Well I do need help for this…" he murmured "Natsu! Gray! Let's train!"

"What with this frosty?" Natsu asked

"What with this pyro?" Gray asked too

"Yeah of course, we're gonna do jobs and plus we can also train at the same time!" Takeshi answered them

"Wow seriously!" Both mages said in surprise

"Yeah so let's go!"

'Why did he take them and not me? And what is this feeling?' both Erza and Mira thought

At the East Forest

"So what is this job that we're going to do?" Gray asked

"First we're going to do a monster hunt and then a construction" Takeshi answered

"Monster hunts? Great!" Natsu spoke in excitement

"Roar"

"What?" The three of them shouted

"It came from this way!" Natsu said while pointing to a direction

"Let's go then!" Takeshi said

"We're here!" Gray said "Where is the monster?"

"Watch out!" Takeshi shouted

"Whoa" Both Natsu and Gray shouted while being attacked with a punch and both duos were seen flying and were crashed to a tree

The monster stood three times of Takeshi height and weight about two times of Takeshi weight and also the monster were coated by green fur and looked like an ape shaped monster

"Roar"

"Hey you guys okay? Let's beat this monster! And don't use magic" Takeshi asked while putting on a stance

"Ouch… Yeah we're alright. And how do we beat this monster without magic?" Both Natsu and Gray answered then asked

"Simple you just have to beat them up!" Takeshi shouted while he charged to the direction of the monster

"Okay then!" Natsu and Gray said while charging as well

"Yaaaah!" The trios shouted. All of them were attacking the monster with their might first Takeshi were punching the monster in the gut making the monster weak and then he punched the monster again with a barrage of punch then Gray punched the monster in the stomach and punched the monster at its face then Natsu punched the monster with a barrage of fist directed to the monster and then he also punched the monster in the gut. Then all of them kicked the monster finishing their combo

"Roar"

"Still conscious eh?" Takeshi said

"Roar" The monster roared while punching Takeshi but instead against this Takeshi holds the monster arm with both of his hands.

"Hurry I can't hold it much longer!"

"Okay! I don't want to work with you flame head but there is no choice. Ready?" Gray said while looking at Natsu

"So am I Stripper! And of course I'm ready!" Natsu answered while looking at Gray then turned to the monster

Both duos planned with the attack then after that they split and then Gray mocked the monster "Hey monkey boy! Where's your diaper? I bet you left it at !" because of Gray the monster is now angry and then the monster pushed Takeshi away "Whoa" Takeshi being a bit un-stabilized now looked at both duos 'Hope this works!' he thought and then he stabilized his footing and also charged at the monster making the monster much more pissed Gray then suddenly join Takeshi attempt to making the monster busy first Takeshi punched the monster in its guts and then he round house kicked the monster hard at its stomach and punched the monster at its stomach, its guts, then its head. And then Gray mimicked Takeshi only that he uses some of his own moves and also as a bonus he kicked the monster hard at the stomach hoping it would be enough to weaken the monster and then Natsu used a surprise attack at the monster only to be fazed and then Natsu were punched to a tree but Natsu used the opportunity to use the impact of the attack to make his attack stronger while ricocheting to the monster direction and he spinned his body about 360o and punched the monster hard with both of his fists making the monster unconscious but not dead

"Now don't go destroying something on rampage again!" the three of them shouted

"Let's go to the place where the requester is!" Takeshi said in excitement

The three of them walked until they were outside the forest and walked about a few minutes to Magnolia and then walked again about five minutes and then they stumbled upon a house and then Takeshi knocked the door

And then the door opened only to show a man. The man is slim and tall and he wore a black suit with a red bowtie and he also wore a pair of white gloves and black boots with a strap and a gold buckle within his gloves and his hair is black yellowish and he had black eyes

"Yes who is it?" The man asked while closing his eyes and holding the doorknob

"Um… we came for your job and actually we already done the job so can we get our salary?" Takeshi, Gray, Natsu asked in sync

"Oh the job for stopping a rampaging Vulcan?" he asked earning a nod from them "Sure then please wait a moment here" The man answered their question and then walked away leaving the three after some minutes of waiting the man came back with a bag full of money "Here it is 210.000 jewels"

"Thank you very much Sir" Takeshi said with a bow to show respect

"You're welcome"

"Hey Now shouldn't we go for the next job?" Gray Asked while all of them walked around

"Oh yeah now we go by train for speeding up" Takeshi answered "And lets share the money all of us gets 70.000 jewels each" he said then handed the money to Natsu Then Gray "Here you go!"

"What? NO way I won't go by train I'm sick of it!" Natsu spoke up not remembering the intentions of the job

"Come on surely there is no way to go by foot! I'm tired if we have to walk!" Gray said with a little vein

"Umm… Gray your clothes" Takeshi spoke making Gray jumped in conclusions

"Oh Man My clothes!" Gray shouted while he dressed again

"Ha-ha way to go stripper!" Natsu laughed his pants off while rolling around

"Hey stop it you guys! And Natsu just stand with your motion sickness seriously if you just get used to it then slowly you will be able to overcome it like I used to be with some full moon" Takeshi said as he pulled Natsu

"Full Moon what for?" Both Natsu and Gray asked

"Yeah well it was some sort of a requirement for the transformation of our kind" Takeshi answered making them raised an eyebrow

"What transformation?" Gray asked again

"What transformation?" Natsu asked too

"Hey don't copy me!"

"Who's copying?"

"You you're copying!"

"Hey I said stop it!" Takeshi spoke up with a little vein on his head "We can talk about it later in the train so now all of us have to get in!"

"OK" Both of them agreed it's not the time to argue so they decided to go by Train

At the station

"Hey now we should get going!" Gray said

"Oh No…" Natsu murmured

"Relax pal it's only a short time to go to Hargeon!" Takeshi said while he putted a hand on Natsu shoulder

"All Aboard!"

"Hey it's the train let's go!"

"Alright and don't let this pyro spill at me"

Inside the train

All of them seated in one of the couch and Natsu sat beside Takeshi while Gray sat alone

"So Natsu do you already used to it?" Takeshi asked while looking at the now sick Natsu

"NO stop this…." Natsu said with a weak tone

"Come on! Guess you can't really be the strongest eh?" Gray said with a playful tone and laughing at Natsu

"Sh-Shu-Shut up!" Natsu said while holding his stomach

"Then there is only one way… Yaat!" as Takeshi said he bonked Natsu head so hard making him unconscious "There you go"

"Great now we shouldn't worry about a spill" Gray said while looking at the window

"Okay now I'm going to tell you about the job so listen up we can think about Natsu later" Takeshi said while he looked to Gray with serious eyes

"Okay I'm listening" Gray said now with his attention towards Takeshi

"The job will be a little hard considering construction. And when we're doing the job don't use tools except safety equipment" Takeshi spoke now without any serious eyes

"Hey why can't we use any tools?" Gray asked with a little sad tone

"It's a part of the training plus it will build your stamina and strength if you work hard!" Takeshi answered

"Oh then if it's okay no problem!"

"Next Stop Hargeon"

"We're here!" Takeshi said while picking Natsu and putted him to his shoulder

The Port Town Hargeon

"Natsu wake up!" Takeshi shouted while patted him

"Ungh… Gah! Hey put me down!" Natsu shouted as he opened his eyes only to see the port town Hargeon. Without any words coming out from Takeshi mouth he putted Natsu down and sightseeing the place to search their job location.

"Now let see… ah! There!"

After 10 minutes of walking the group came across a building that is seemed to be under some kind of renovation

"Sorry is this where the place that needs labor?" Takeshi asked the man that was standing in front of him

"Hmm?" the man then turned to see the group and then bursted out of laughter "Ha-ha-ha do you really think some puny kids can solve the job? Don't mess around!" the man then stopped from laughing

"Don't make fun of us! We may be kids, but we are stronger than you expected!" Takeshi shouted making the man laugh again

"Ha-ha-ha-ha okay you can do the job if you can solve the job quick then your reward will be doubled!"

"No problem with that! Right guys?" Takeshi said

"Umm… yeah" Both Natsu and Gray can only answer that as they sweat dropped bullets

"Then you can start with bringing the board of metal from here to there, bringing 20 tiles to there and lastly bring all of these 100 bricks from here to there!" the man said while pointing to the direction of the building

"Piece of Cake! Let's do it!" Natsu said while bringing 10 bricks at once to said direction

"I won't lose to you flame brain!" Gray said while bringing the same amount of bricks to said direction

"Then I'm going to bring these tiles!" Takeshi said carrying all the tiles making some worker and the said man jaws dropped

They was nearing complete the rest of the job is bringing 10 more bricks and that board of metal until Natsu and Gray were exhausted

"Come on a little more!" Takeshi said cheering them who still carrying the brick with fewer amounts Natsu carry 5 and Gray also carry 5 making one more task is complete after Natsu and Gray were already putting the bricks then all three of them carry the board with all of their last stamina and power they were almost there then after a few minutes of carrying the job is done

"Then how about that!"

"All of you did splendid and for making the job fast the reward is now doubled from 300.000 jewels it became 600.000 jewels and here it is 200.000 each" The man then took out his wallet then give each of the boys said amount of jewels

"Thanks" they all then bowed and then headed for the train station only to see a man

The Man is tall he wore a green cape, and he had orange hair with bandages covering his injuries on his body

"Hello can you tell us when the next train is coming?" Takeshi asked the man

"Sorry I think the train won't be coming" the man then answered

"Hey Gildarts!" Both Natsu and Gray called the man knowing who he is

"Is that you Natsu and Gray?" The man asked

"Yeah it's us old guy! And this is Takeshi he's already joined the guild a year ago but hasn't met with you" Gray answered

"Oh nice to meet you I'm Gildarts" The man introduced himself

"Nice to meet you too I'm Takeshi. And apparently you're also having no way to go home right? So why shouldn't we walk home together?"

"Yes we should then"

"Alright no Trains!" Natsu shouted in excitement

They all walked about a few hours or less to reach the guild and after that…

At Fairy Tail Guild

They all are already returned to the guild and Natsu couldn't stop but started a fight with Gray then the same turn of event is rolling again and again like a de ja vu one girl was looking at Gildarts seeing Gildarts being pushed back because all of the guild members missed him and the girl was no other than Cana herself and she was alone at that same time

**So All Good Readers and Haters out there please give review for me favorite and follow me and this story and I have question what pairings do you want suggestions can be putted at the review there is a lot of question here it is:**

**Should Takeshi being frozen 7 year?**

**Do I have to make a harem for OC and others?**

**When does the super saiyan transformation did you want to appear at what arc?**

**Who's going to be Takeshi rival?**

**Answer please at review and haters don't throw flames at me followers I accept **

**RnR please!**


	5. AN-PLEASE READ!

**Good Readers I wasn't sure about SSJ so hurry up! Note that I have a lot of school works and today the teacher has appointed me as a representative for my class so my schedule will be tighter. I'm going to make the update slow or not depending on the situation and surely I will still wrote this fic note that I'm only watching the Fairy Tail Anime from episode one till the tower of heaven arc before Erza vs. Ikaruga so I'm only following the manga after that for the bonus arc that do not consist of canon I don't know about it. PM me for the one that was hoping for like the Starry Sky, Daphne and etc. and tell me about the storyline of those arc. And for the update I think I will update some days after this AN have been posted and there is also a clash of schedule I can only type at Friday to Sunday and maybe some other day if I'm not really busy so don't expect much from me and my ideas will be posted here. It is:**

**Takeshi will have a rival (boy) same race, different class, and etc.**

**The rival is my own OC **

**Maybe I'm going to pair him with Mira**

**Full Info of him is listed below again.**

**The OC info:**

**Name: Koga **

**Saiyan Name: Raditz **

**The same height as Takeshi, weight I don't know, His hair is like Raditz only that his only reach a little bit below of his neck. **

**A saiyan, and class elite, Wore Black gi with no undershirt, White saiyan usual gloves and boots, white cloth wrapped around the pants.**

**Black pupil, a scar on his left cheek **

**Likes: Food, Power, Speed, Good Cooks, Spar, Alone**

**Dislikes: Disturbing Noise, Bad Cooks, Something that taste too sweet**

**Trump Card: Final Flash, Big Bang Attack, Galick Gun**

**Favorite Word: The Fastest is The Strongest!**

**Power Level: only a tiny bit ahead of Takeshi**

**How about it? Like Dislike? Review PM? You're Choice!**


	6. Chapter 8:Meeting with Demon and Egg

**Sorry for the extra late update you all know school right? They bug you off and man the network around my house is bad I have to wait a long time to make it done. All good readers and haters this is yet another chapter of the continuation of the series where FTZ is telled so read this if you really appreciate someone's hard work and RnR! Don't be shy because I need motivation and it also helps me to write a better one in the upcoming chapters!**

**clayman96: yes I have created an original Saiyan Name for my OC and it'll also be a familiar what-you-call-your-friend**

**Disclaimers: All of them like Fairy Tail belonged to Hiro Mashima and Dragon Ball respectively belonged to Akira Toriyama and I don't own any of them except OC**

Chapter 8: Meeting with Demon and Egg

A few days, weeks, or maybe months have passed since then of that last events as usual Gildarts off for a mission, Cana and Levy playing cards together, Erza and Mira is still bickering about something you- don't –know and will end in a brawl, Macao and Wakaba is drinking their usual beer and talking about the guild future generation, Natsu and Gray still fighting and if they were doing it Erza will finish them, and the guild Master is sitting at the bar closing his eyes, Laxus gone for some days, and lastly Takeshi is out for a mission with an unexpected turn of events. Now let's see what he's doing

Magnolia

"Whew lucky that we don't break the city" Takeshi said while walking with a boy that looks to be around his age "Right Urny?" He giggled because of the name

"Yeah and… DON'T CALL ME URNY!" the boy spoke with a large vein on his head

The boy is tall and he is about the same height as Takeshi. His hair is frizzy and reached to only his back **(Think about Raditz hair)** and the color of his eyes and hair is black and he had a scar on his left cheek he wore black gi with no undershirt, white gloves, white slash wrapped around his waist, and white saiyan boots and he also had a tail indicating that he is too a saiyan.

"I've told you that my name is Koga not that puny 'Urny' again! Remember that Kakarot!" Urny or Koga stated

"Okay Urny" Takeshi said earning a death glare from Koga "I-I mean Koga"

"Good and don't remind me of that again"

_-Flashback-_

"_Hnn my work is done and I think I'm going to go to Island Vegeta once more" Takeshi said as he walked to transportation __**(Lets cut it short shall we?)**_

_Island Vegeta_

"_Now to check on the ruins"_

_After a few minutes of searching through some of the ruins and in his small hut he found a book that listed on the instructions of how to use the set of Special Attacks he didn't have then opened the book:_

_Buku-Jutsu created by? Page.3_

_Instant Transmission created by the elite mage Yarat page.6_

_Megahameha created by the elite mage Daichi page.12_

_Kikoho created by the middle class mage Ronin page.15_

_Masenko created by the 5__th__ king of the saiyans Kazuya page.18_

_Special Beam Cannon created by the 5__th__ king of the saiyans Kazuya page.24_

_He smirked because there is an instructions of his Grandfather revised edition of the Kamehameha with a more powerful energy and the Special Beam Cannon made by his Grandfather best friend that was also one of the most powerful moves that yet hadn't been teached to the Royal Army and some of useful techniques such as the Buku-Jutsu and Instant Transmission_

_He closed the book and then putted it inside his backpack he usually carries_

"_Hey you're Kakarot aren't you?"_

_Takeshi noticed the sound then turned to his back there he saw his Rival in terms of Power and Speed_

"_Yeah and is that you U-Urny" Takeshi said while holding his laugh making the boy walked up close to him_

"_Hey don't laugh at that or you do wanted to be obliterated?" the boy known as Urny spoke up making Takeshi sweat dropped bullets and shook his head "And if you really wish to call my name now my name is Koga not 'that' embarrassing name"_

"_Okay and also call me by Takeshi" Takeshi said while they walked outside 'Well you're one of the few I permitted to call me by my real name. Maybe that's because you're the son of the fifth that helped my grandfather until he died' he thought_

"_Oh yeah since we are here lets finish our last combat" Koga said then prepared a stance "You first chum!"_

"_Alright don't hold back you're punches just because I'm weaker!" Takeshi shouted whilst charging at Koga_

_Koga then sidestepped then he elbowed Takeshi hard and laughed "Come on you say that I don't have to hold back!"_

"_Yeah and I say it starts now!" Takeshi said then he picked Koga hand and pulled them then started to swinging Koga and thrown him to a rock_

"_Still as persistent as you used to be" Koga said then he got up again "But this won't end long!" after that he charged a wave of energy ball to Takeshi then a magic circle appeared before him and then he shouted "Rapid Fire!" he shoots a barrage of small energy ball generated from his palm directed towards Takeshi but Takeshi did the same thing only that his is directed to Koga. Each ball of energy clash and explosion from each other sides making this an everlasting battle of energy_

"_Hey when will this ends?" Takeshi asked while both of them still doing the same thing on a few minutes back_

"_We can stop now since there is only one left" Koga said as the said energy ball exploded after clashing with the other one_

"_Now let see if you can handle this?" Takeshi spoke up making Koga a little bit confused and then Takeshi started to prepare a blow first he tilted his body and brought his left arm to his right arm and both hands are facing each hand seeing this Koga also prepared a blow Koga then brought his right hand to his forehead and folded his fingers except his Fore and middle finger and putted it to his forehead and both of them started to increase a purple aura with Takeshi that shouted "Ka…Me…Ha…Me" then a big blue light of energy ball appeared in the palm of his hands and both energy fused together making it more powerful and the energy also emanates a blue light blinding those who seen the light even if there is only both Takeshi and Koga there and Koga also shouted more than Takeshi. "Ha!" Takeshi shouted the same time Koga shouted "Special Beam Cannon!" Both of them launched their attack Takeshi directed both his palm with a blue energy launched to Koga while Koga directed his hand to Takeshi direction with them being the same then a yellow beam with orange spiral surrounding it launched to Takeshi. The blue energy blast and the yellow energy beam clashes with each other until the beam penetrates the blue blast of energy seeing this Takeshi launched the energy with a more powerful push of energy, then the beam is still penetrating the blast only that it won't penetrate deeper. Suddenly the clash of energy started to emanate a white light blinding the two and then the energy exploded and a sound was heard KA-BOOM. in the place where the two energy clashes there is a remain of a huge crater._

"_Geh I think it's a draw now since we almost destroyed things here right?" Takeshi asked _

"_I think you're right, and where did you learn the technique of Kamehameha? I thought only your grandpa knows how" Koga answered then asked as they both stood up_

"_Well my grandfather Daichi left me a letter that contains an instruction on how to do the technique, and where did you learn you're Special Beam Cannon I thought your father never taught you" Takeshi answered as he shrugged his shoulders and then asked_

"_You know about that book inside the hut right?" Koga asked and Takeshi just nodded "I already learned all those techs except the Megahameha but before I learned those my father Kazuya already taught me Masenko, he gave me the book before he died. Well you can keep the book if you like except I'll let you know that you can't master the Special Beam Cannon and Masenko since that technique can only be mastered by someone's who has my father blood running through their veins" Koga answered _

"_Well that is a good and bad news to me. But hey won't you join me to a guild? You can't possibly be here any longer" Takeshi then offered him_

"_Well since there is nothing else to do guess I can follow you to this magic guild. And luckily I still had 1000.000 jewels from my last assignment one year ago" Koga then accepted the offer_

"_Then let's go!" Takeshi said in excitement they both then walked to the transportation_

_-End of Flashback-_

"We're here!" Takeshi said as they both reached Fairy Tail the strongest guild in all Fiore "Let's go in" then both of them walked in the guild but now the situation was different Natsu is holding onto a somewhat big and enormous egg with some motifs of a dragon claw that maybe can even feed to five person and he was fighting over what egg is this from with Gray making Takeshi and Koga confused

"Hey Natsu can you tell me what happened?" Takeshi said walking to Natsu with Koga beside him

Natsu noticed the sound and know who it is and then he turned to Takeshi "Takeshi! You're back" he shouted with a big smile earning the guild attention

"Yeah I'm back now tell me what happened" Takeshi then said to Natsu

"Well Okay so here is what happened hear closely" Natsu then said as he started to tell the story of the egg

_-Flashback-_

"_Stupid Erza! Stupid Gray!" Natsu shouted as he is seen punching a tree with pictures of Gray and Erza then after a few punches a big object fell from the tree and hit Natsu and a loud *thud* was heard_

"_Ouch… what was that?" Natsu then turned and saw the egg "An Egg!" He then grabbed the egg and ran to the guild then entered the guild hastly_

"_Hey guys look what I found!" Natsu shouted earning everyone attention while holding his 'dragon' egg_

"_What is it Natsu?" everyone asked except for some peoples _

"_I found… a Dragon Egg!" he shouted with extreme happiness_

"_Seriously I think that's not a dragon egg" Gray then broke the silent_

"_It is a dragon egg! Look it has a motifs like a dragon's claw!" he said while pointing to the motifs he was talking about_

"_Well maybe you're right" _

"_And what are you gonna do about it pinky, cook it?" Mira then asked with a jokingly tone_

"_NO I'm not! I'm gonna make it hatch open and see the baby dragon!" Natsu then shouted "Gramps! Do something with your magic and hatch this egg!"_

_Makarov then chuckled at the boy request "Sonny life is not a magic. It's a miracle! So you can't do anything with magic you need love to do it" Makarov said_

"_Huh? What does that mean?" Natsu then asked looking confused_

"_You'll understand when you've grown up"" Erza then answered his question while Natsu still confused_

"_So Erza back is she? Now let's pick up where we left off, then go on… bring it" Mira spoke up earning Erza attention_

"_Mira now that you mention it we hadn't settled things yet, had we?" Erza said_

"_Meet your end Erza!" Mira shouted as both she and Erza fights "You're gonna weep Mira!"_

"_Man where does that girl have the right to telling us not to fight with each other? That pisses me off." Gray said with an irritated look_

"_Gaah! One Day I'm surely gonna beat the crap out of them!" Natsu shouted with an angry look_

"_Hey Natsu It sounds like fun can I help you to raise the egg?" Lisanna then asked Natsu who still confused then returned to his senses_

"_Really Lisanna you wanted to help?" Natsu asked earning a nod from her "So what do we need to do to hatch it?" _

"_I read in a book that All we need to do is to warm it" Lisanna answered Natsu with a smile_

"_Really Hell Then I'm the right man for the job!" Natsu said then flame started to come out from his mouth and toasted the egg_

"_Natsu you can't do that its way to hot! You're going to burn it!" Lisanna scolded Natsu _

"_Really?" Natsu said with a confused look_

"_I'll see what I can do with my magic" Lisanna said as steam started to appear "Animal Soul Take Over!" then a mist started to conceal Lisanna's body after it disappeared Lisanna has turned into a bird_

"_Ohh a bird!"_

"_Why don't we see if I can warm it up like this?" Lisanna said then she started to lay the egg_

"_What's wrong Elfman?" Cana asked the now sad looking Elfman_

"_Lisanna and nee-chan can both use take over on their whole bodies why am I the only one who can't?" he said "I'm supposed to be a man" then murmured_

"_Oh, yeah the three of you use the same magic, don't you?" Cana said putting her arms to her waist_

_-End of Flashback-_

"And you know the rest" Natsu then said as the story came to an end

"That is a surprising discovery" Koga spoke up making Natsu a bit shock

"Huh? Takeshi who is this guy?" Natsu asked

"Oh wait a sec" Takeshi said then ran with Koga following him to the guild master direction and whispered about something

"Oh… I see, everyone attention please!" Makarov said turning everyone attention to him "We have a new member here and he is a friend of Takeshi so let's welcome him. Friend of Takeshi please introduce yourself"

"Huh? Okay, Hi nice to meet you guys I'm Koga and actually Takeshi is not a friend of mine" Koga introduced himself

"Nice to meet you Koga!" everyone greeted him

'Wow he's hot! If you make a champion for this I say Koga will win the coolest, handsome and hottest person while Takeshi is the Cutest, handsome and hottest person and definitely Koga will win' Mira thought

"And Koga where do you want the Fairy Tail guild stamp and what color?" Makarov said while he took a stamp

"Well I say Black on the left below shoulder" Koga said showing his shoulder to Makarov and then stamped it

"Hey Koga lets introduce you to others" Takeshi said grabbing Koga hand and ran to the usual meeting place for the members

"Hi I'm Koga the superior of Takeshi" Koga introduced himself to the young member with his tail wrapped around his waist

"Nice to meet you Koga" Everyone greeted him

"Koga this is Erza, the one beside her is Cana, the blue girl is Levy, and the raven haired boy is Gray, the one that was holding the egg is Natsu, the girl talking to him is Lisanna, the one sitting on the chair is Elfman, beside him is his and Lisanna sister Mira, the guild master is Makarov, and lastly the two man sitting there is Wakaba and Macao" Takeshi said bringing Erza, Cana, and Levy with him

"Hi nice to meet you" the three girls greeted him

"Nice to meet you guys too"

A Few Days Later

"So I heard Natsu and Lisanna are keeping this dragon's egg warm" Macao said to Wakaba

"A Dragon ah' come on those things don't even exist!" Wakaba then said replying Macao

"You think Natsu always says himself that he was raised by a dragon you know"

"And they've got this little base down the park and everything, and they're always down there playing 'hatching"

"Gotta love kids, eh?"

Then Mirajane came to them with an angry look and she chopped the table in two

"Mirajane what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Macao shouted with Wakaba who can only shout "Ahhh!"

"I wondered why she hadn't been coming home recently. So she's with Natsu, is she?!" she said while staggering

"So my own little sister thinks she can go around getting all buddy-buddy with Erza scummy little group?! Huh?!" she shouted

"Hey don't ask us…"

"Erza's group what's that?"

"He-Hey you can just relax Mira Koga said he's been watching those two for some time now" Takeshi said to Mira looking a bit nervous

"Huh? He did?" Mira asked

"Yeah it should be alright he's a good guy just that he's having too much pride"

East Forest

Koga is seen laying down on a long tree branch with his arms resting behind his head watching Natsu, while carrying the egg, and Lisanna looking at a tree. He chuckled when he saw the pictures of the raven haired boy: Gray and the redhead girl: Erza tied to said tree by ropes.

"Oh, so this is where you found the egg?" Lisanna asked gazing at the giant tree in front of them

"Yup! It just fell down after I punched the tree" Natsu answered

'_Those two are really busy with the egg for not noticing me.' _Koga thought happily seeing both of them didn't notice him and working together

"Koga?" A voice right next to him asked

The brown tailed saiyan looked to the direction of the voice and saw Mira there with demon like wings on her back. "Hey Mira" he greeted her as he sat normally "You're a takeover user huh?"

"Well yes, and Takeshi told me you were watching Natsu and Lisanna, so I thought I would help out" Mira said as she sat right next to him with her wings disappearing

"Well fine by me" Koga said

"So what have they been doing so far?" Mira asked

"Hanging out, looking after the egg, and stuff like that" Koga answered as she nodded "You know what's funny?" he asked the girl who looked at him. "Whenever I see that pinkish kiddo all by himself and like Takeshi said so, I see that sad look on his face. But when you're sister comes in, she brings out that cheerful personality of him. Even thought that pinkish little guy is hot-headed sometimes and break stuffs with that stripper kid and the redhead, you're sister enjoys being with him, because he's always be fun to be around. That's according to my observe"

Mira sat there and was processing every single thing that the saiyan told her. And he was right, even she herself saw that Natsu was sad whenever he was alone, and she seen Lisanna's smile whenever she saw him.

'_I guess… he's right.'_

_*SLAM!*_

Everyone turned to the sound and saw a giant Forest Vulcan heading towards the children with shocked look on their faces. Koga and Mira actually forgot that Forest Vulcan's favorite food is…

"EGG!" It said as a heart appeared in its eyes "Give it to me, boy."

"Fat chance!" Natsu shouted as he handed the egg over to Lisanna. "You really wanna eat something?"

*POW!*

Natsu charged at the monster and punched in its well builded abs. "THEN HOW ABOUT YOU EAT MY FIST!?"

Both Koga and Mira watched as the Vulcan was unfazed by the punch. They then saw Natsu kept on punching it but it swung its arm back and sent him flying. Mira quickly started to power up her magic but was stopped by Koga. She then sent an angry glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing?! We have to stop that thing before-!"

"Not yet" Koga said calmly cutting her sentence. "That kiddo has to learn how to fight a monster alone, beside he is a dragon slayer one that can make change to this world, and if you see in his eyes there is nothing else than fire and determination! There's no way in hell he's going to let that shrimp beat him down. And he's protecting both you're sister and the egg." He then turns to her with a serious look on his face. "If things get out of hand, then we'll jump in and save them."

Mira gritted her teeth. She didn't like it, but she knows that Natsu might be strong enough to stop that thing. "Okay. But like you said, we're stepping in the moment it gets worst"

"Right." Koga nodded but then smirked watching the fight feeling Natsu power level increasing. "But right now, I think it's already going to be over"

"You're hurt, let me help you" Lisanna pleaded

"No just stay back" Natsu said getting back up

"But why?" Lisanna asked

"Because I'm the dad and I gotta protect my family!" Natsu shouted '_c'mon Natsu remember that mission with Takeshi this is the same!_' he thought

"Natsu…" Lisanna whispered

"Besides I'm just getting warmed up!" Natsu exclaimed "I'm the son of a dragon you know? I WON"T LOSES TO A MONKEY!" he shouted as he charged at the Vulcan only for it to back slap him and send him into a couple of trees

"NATSU! HIT HIM WITH YOUR MAGIC!" Lisanna shouted

"If this monkey want's to fight with his fists then that's how I'm gonna beat him!" Natsu exclaimed while getting up

"I'd like to see you try" The Forest Vulcan taunted with his glowing white

"You better stop yapping and start fighting coz I'm gonna paint you white like those snow Vulcan and send you back to Mount Hakobe!" Natsu taunted back with a grin causing red tick marks to form on the Vulcan face

"YOU MADE ME MAD!" The Vulcan shouted

It jumped high in the air bringing down its giant fist on top of Natsu, only for the Dragon Slayer to block it by crossing his two arms. Despite this Natsu was still sent hurdling back. He hit the tree but used the momentum to quickly shoot of the tree right back towards the Vulcan with a gust of fire behind him like a dejavu. Natsu sailed towards the Vulcan and delivered a devastating head butt to the Vulcan's head knocking it clean out

"You did it! You did it!" Lisanna cheered happily running around. "You saved the day!"

"I know… pretty cool right?" Natsu asked a little shaken and beaten up as he gave Lisanna a smile and thumbs up

"WHAT"S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE!?"

"What did I tell you?" Koga asked looking at Mira's impressed face. "That kid is stronger than you expected because of the fact that he's a dragon slayer"

"He really did it…" She whispered as she watched the two head back to the house. She now has new respect for him for protecting her little sister and for not giving up. "Well even if he did get a little stronger, we should have interfered and stopped the fight" She pointed out

"You're right" Koga said "But one day those two are going to fight for themselves" He said causing Mira to look at him with a raised eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"

"Look Mira… I know you're feelings about Lisanna because she's your little sister and that you wanted her to be alright and you want to protect her. But she and the pink kiddo have to learn to protect themselves and the people around them. If me, you, Kakarot, and the redhead kept fighting for them, then they'll always expect us to do so and they won't use their own strength. They're both strong, but the more we keep babying them, the less independent they'll be. And today was their first field experience"

Mira sat in complete silence taking in Koga's words that are still new to them but able to speak such words. And he was right and she knew it. But Lisanna and Elfman were the only family she had left and she'd be hurt if anyone dared to take them away from her. But they both needed to rely on their own strength. She would not always be there to protect them.

"But who's Kakarot? I never heard someone bearing that name" Mira asked

"Well that's I tell you… it was Takeshi although I hate that name for him because he is a disgrace" Koga answered

*SNAP*

Before Mira could say anything else, the tree branch broke and the two fell while screaming and a loud thud to be heard. The two started to open their eyes and had a massive blush on their faces. Mira is lying flat on her back and Koga was on top of her with her legs wide opened.

'_Man this is not good… but up close her eyes are so beautiful….' _Koga thought as he blushed even more when he felt Mira wrapping her arms around his neck.

'_This feeling…. It was much stronger than last time…. I don't know why but… somehow I just want him to be closer…' _Mira thought as she and Koga faces were now inches apart

Just when the two was about to kiss, they was interrupted by the rain pouring down which stopped them from their tracks. They quickly got up and sat on their knees while facing different directions with their whole face blushing beet red and steam coming out of their heads. They just stood there for a couple of minutes still facing different directions letting the rain hit them.

"I think we better go find them" Koga said quickly still blushing

"Yes let's go!" Mira said as the two ran to go find them

They began to start walking very slowly and saw the small house in the distance. They saw the two having a conversation and began to wonder what Lisanna was talking about because Natsu's whole face was like tomato. Then they noticed that the rain stopped and saw orange light right behind them.

They turned around and saw the sunset over the horizon. Koga then quickly grabbed Mira's hand and quickly ran over to the bushes because Lisanna and Natsu were outside.

"Wow." Lisanna said in awe looking at the sunset "It's so pretty"

"Yeah" Natsu said in awe also

"It'd be nice if we stayed like this forever. Don't you think?" Lisanna asked

Mira couldn't help but smile at that moment. As soon as Lisanna and Natsu went back inside and they got up and decided to look at the sunset also.

"It's really beautiful" Mira said earning a nod from Koga

"We should head back since those two are going to spend the night in that house" Koga said "And do you need a hand? I can fly faster you know"

"Right…." Mira said as she climbed onto Koga's back and he took off

Next Day

Fairy Tail

"ALRIGHT WHO DID IT?! WHO STOLE MY EGG?!" Natsu shouted. Apparently when Natsu and Lisanna kept on guard for the egg and went to sleep the egg is missing. And they have searched everywhere but can't find the egg

"We don't want your dumb egg Flame Brain" Gray said looking at Natsu

"I don't know about it" Cana said innocently "Gray your clothes!"

"What?! My clothes!"

"Was it you Laxus?!" Natsu shouted pointing at Laxus with two small veins on his head

"I won't give a crap for that"

"Natsu looks around and spots Erza at the request board

"Now now. Let's not jump to conclusions. It wasn't me" Erza said

"What about you Mira, have you seen it?" Lisanna asked her big sister

"Nope I'm afraid not" Mira exclaimed looking at Natsu with a grin. "You ate it didn't you pinky? Just admit it"

"Mira!" Erza scolded

Natsu then gasped at realization and looked to Mira. "That's it" he pounced at Mira "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!"

"Oh yeah? Then bring it on pinky!" Mira exclaimed as they both started a fight and Erza jumped in to separate the two

"These guys…" Koga sighed "Are a bunch of idiots for something like that"

"They're at it again" Macao muttered

"What are we going to do with these kids? At least there is someone that already matured!" Wakaba exclaimed frowning "I'd hate to see what the guild would look like in a few years"

"They only fight because they acknowledge each other's strength" Makarov said calmly "And when they see themselves in one another; it makes them stride to improve. I don't think we have anything to worry about"

"Yeah, you wish old guy" Laxus scoffed hearing their conversation

"What's going on here?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the voice. They saw Takeshi with raised eyebrow

"MIRA STOLE MY EGG!" Natsu exclaimed causing Takeshi to have a confused look on his face

"Can someone told me what happened" He asked scratching his head

"The Pinky kiddo and that white headed little girl lost the egg" Koga said causing Takeshi eyes widened "And He was asking one of us if we saw it. Then Mira joked about him eating it which made him believe that she took it and they started to fight"

Takeshi just stood there and looked at Natsu and Mira. He eventually sighed

"Where did my egg go?!" Natsu gritted his teeth as tears dwelling in his eyes

"Oh, you're crying now? How cute" Mira teased

"I ain't crying!" Natsu yelled

"Mira stop teasing him" Takeshi said

"You're making poor Natsu cry and everything Mira, Natsu stop crying!" Erza told him

"I am not crying!"

Erza then came up to Mira. "Quit playing around and give him the egg" she whispered as Mira came in her face

"I told you, I ain't got it" she said "Maybe you ate it porky"

While the two were arguing, Lisanna shed a tear. "Poor Eggy" she whispered as she sniffed and whipped the tear away

"Natsu… Lisanna… I'm sorry" A voice said causing everyone to turn around and see Elfman standing there carrying the egg with a wink and a grin

"The egg! Why did you take it?" Natsu roared

"Sorry it's not like I meant to steal it" Elfman apologized "I just thought it mus be an awful job to keep the egg warm enough in the cold night especially you toss and turn around so much in your sleep"

"So wait a sec" Natsu said

"It's okay?" Lisanna asked

"But I'm not very good at magic, so I get kind of embarrassed… that's why I helped out in secret. But I kept it warm with my body heat" Elfman continued

"Oh I get it!" Natsu beamed as Elfman handed him the egg

"Thanks, Elf nii-chan!" Lisanna smiled happily

"You totally blamed everything to me, didn't you" Mira exclaimed glaring at Erza

"Oh, and you didn't think it was me?" Erza shot back

*CRACK!*

The children gasped when they saw the egg crack which caught everyone's attention

"Hm?" Laxus raised an eyebrow

"Now what?" Koga asked curiously

The whole guild started to circle the around the egg waiting to see what was going to hatch. Was it going to be a baby dragon or something else?

"It's hatching" Lisanna beamed happily

"Everyone watched as the egg cracked away and small blue cat flied out the egg

"A Freaking Cat?!" A shocked Macao and Wakaba asked

"Cats are born from eggs?!" Takeshi and Koga asked

"He has wings!" Natsu exclaimed happily as the blue cat fell on his head

"Aye!" The blue cat beamed as he sat on Natsu's head with his wings gone

"So Cute!" Lisanna exclaimed

"A cat with wings huh?" Koga smiled as he walked to Takeshi, Erza, and Mira who smiled back at him. "Now I've seen everything"

"Even though…" Lisanna said wrapping her arms around Natsu. "A few moments ago everyone was all worked up" she said as both looked around and saw everyone's smiling faces "Now they look so happy!"

"Hey Natsu!" Takeshi called out to him getting his attention "What are you going to name him?" he asked as Natsu came and picked the cat up.

"He's almost like the blue bird of happiness." Lisanna said

"Happiness, huh?" Natsu asked as a smile appeared on his face "Well then this guy's name can be 'Happy'!"

Happy's ears twitched as he showed a big smile "Aye!"

"Happy the Dragon!" Natsu said showing a big smile as he hold Happy

"It's not a dragon" Mira told him

"Yeah kiddo he's a cat" Koga chuckled

"Oh well, I paint him as one anyway" A man who goes by the name Reedus said. Reedus is a slim man who has brown puffy hair with a witch hat on top of it. He wore a white shirt, and black pants, and is seen drawing the picture.

The picture had Natsu sitting on top of a dragon version of Happy flying as Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Gray, and Elfman stood on his right and left while Erza and Takeshi stood on the far left, both their arms folded and Laxus standing behind them looking at different direction. Mira sat on the bench with Koga sitting on the table next to her, with a grin on his face not noticing that the two are holding each other's hands. Macao and Wakaba are head locking and Master Makarov has a huge smile on his face.

**SO if you like the story add as favorite, follow and add me as your favorite author, and follow if you're wondering why I'm late it's because of school works and heck it was a lot and so long this is my longest chapter holding a 5000+ words anyway RnR!**


End file.
